pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - 600 Rit/Smite
This build utilizes powerful skills from the Restoration line of the Ritualist, along with the methodology of the 600/smite to farm a plethora of places throughout Guild Wars. This build can be used to Vanquish many areas, dual farm with a hero or a real person, 2man dungeons, clear parts of UW or FoW, and many other areas. Check the Discussion Page for a list of Area's Vanquished and Dungeons completed with this build, along with detailed information on each. Team Composition Attributes and Skills prof=Rt/Mo pro=12 res=12+1+3 spa=3SpiritBondof AbsorptionWas KhanheiWeaponBondBlessingAttunement/build prof=Mo/N blo=3 smi=12+3 div=12+1+3SignetBreakerRitualWrathRetributionSpiritAuraRebirth/build * If you are new to smiting, or new to running Cathedral of Flames, do not change a thing. This is the easiest way and safest way to learn. * If you are an experienced smiter/dungeon runner, then check variants for optional skills to use for different situations. Equipment * 600hp Ritualist ** Use your Starter armor if you still have it. Otherwise use 15AL armor from Shing Jea Monastery. *** Rune of Superior Vigor *** Enough Survivor Insignias and Vitae Runes to bring your health above 432 without Vital Blessing active. *** Radiant Insignias and Attunement Runes in other available slots. ** +20% enchantment duration weapon with 20% HCT/HSR Protection Prayers focus. ** 40% HCT/HSR Restoration set for casting VwK. * Smite Bonder ** +20% enchantment duration weapon. Usage For a specific walkthrough of Cathedral of Flames, see here * Smite Bonder maintains Holy Wrath, Retribution, and Balthazar's Spirit on the 600hp Ritualist. * Smite Bonder maintains Blessed Aura on himself. * Smite Bonder uses Blood Ritual on the 600hp Ritualist if they need energy. * Smite Bonder regains his own energy between battles with Blessed Signet. * 600hp Ritualist maintains Life Attunement, Essence Bond, and Vital Blessing on himself. # Smite Bonder needs to remain far enough away not to draw aggro, but still staying within radar range from the 600hp Ritualist to avoid losing the maintained enchantments. # Just before aggro, the Smite Bonder casts Spell Breaker on the 600hp Ritualist. # The Ritualist then uses Protective Spirit and draws aggro, making sure to use Spirit Bond before taking any damage. Always keep these two enchantments active. # If facing a large group, especially in Hard Mode, you may find that Spirit Bond is being used up faster than it recharges. When facing such groups, use Shield of Absorption in addition to SB and PS. # As soon as possible, swap to your HCT/HSR Restoration set and cast Vengeful was Khanhei. # Spam Vengeful Weapon to dispatch any stubborn creatures that remain (such as bosses or Monks). Usage Tips * If using a Hero smiter, keep him flagged far enough away that there is no chance of him taking aggro. Click on your name in the party list (or press F) before having him cast any spells (ie the maintained enchantments and Spell Breaker). This will ensure he casts them on you. * Be as close as possible to a mob before casting Spell Breaker. With a +20% weapon and Blessed Aura it will last about 30 seconds on the Ritualist. * If you kill a mob and a Spirit of Bloodsong remains then move away from it and wait for its duration to end (Normally about 10-15 seconds after the mob has been dispatched). Counters * Enchantment removal if Spell Breaker has run out. * Deep Wound will reduce the amount of healing from Spirit Bond. In combination with excessive degen, this can be fatal. Notes * This can easily be done with a hero smiter. * If done correctly you should never die. * Clearing EVERY mob in the entire dungeon should take about 1 hour. * If running the mission. Will take about 32-38 Minutes. * With or without minor tweaks, this build can also be used to Vanquish almost all of EoTN and Elona. Particularly good for farming all raptors and angorodons in Rata Sum. * Can be done with a 600 E/Mo and smiter as well. * While running people, ask them to bring Light of Deldrimor. Hidden Chests revealed with LoD can drop rare crafting materials and Rubies, Sapphires, and Onyx Gemstones are not uncommon on the second and third level of the dungeon. Variants * Monk Variant: Build:Team - Temple of the Damned 600/Smite - Original Dual Monk Build Variants For Vanquishing/Farming Other Areas * Blood Ritual can be dropped from the Smite Bonder in favor of: ** Purge Signet to remove harmful conditions from the 600hp Ritualist such as Deep Wound, Bleeding, and Burning. ** Aura of Stability to prevent the 600hp Ritualist from being knocked down in some dungeons/areas. * Shield of Absorption and/or Vengeful Weapon can be dropped from the 600hp Ritualist in favor of: ** Pain Inverter ** Light of Deldrimor ** "I Am Unstoppable!" ** Mindbender ** Resilient Was Xiko Optional Farming Areas * You can use this build to vanquish almost every area. * Almost every caster/melee mob can be farmed, but below are places that are commonly farmed. ** Outside Rata Sum, can be vanquished w/ this build. (Also: Raptor Nestlings drop elemental swords) ** A Time for Heroes (EotN Endgame mission) ** All of the Battledepths (Good for farming elemental dust and Dwarven Points) ** The Underworld ** Fissure of Woe (with "I am Unstoppable") ** The Labyrinth ** Ice Wastes ** Forgotten Vale ** Twin Serpent Mountains ** Bone Pits ** Spawning Pools ** Sanctum Cay ** Snowman Dungeon HM ** Stonewolf Caves ** Bjora Marches ** Ice Cliff Chasms ** The Hidden City of Ahdashim ** Garden of Seborhin ** The Mirror of Lyss ** Gates of Kryta ** Cursed Lands See also *Build:Team - 600/Smite UW - Dual Monk UW Build *Build:Team - 600/Smite FoW - FoW Dual Monk Build *Build:Team - Temple of the Damned 600/Smite - Temple of the Damned HM Dual Monk Smite Guide. Team - 600 Rit/Smite